


Rush to You

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Dimension Travel, Dimension-Hopping Rose, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Content, Teasing, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Donna Noble has been tolerating the Doctor's mood swings, knowing the matters of heart(s) are not something for her to have any say in. Until the only one causing these inexplicable mood swings shows up.





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Rush to You**

**1.Hello**

 

Donna Noble was used to the Doctor's dark moods, usually keeping quiet about it. Until one day, he has not come out of his room for _days_. She has had quite a lot to say to him about it.

“There you are, Doctor! Had you been out of reach for another day, I'd have begun panicking,” she spoke gravely.

The Time Lord looked at her curiously, honestly puzzled. “Are you bored? Would you like me to take you into some particular time or place?”

“I am _never_ bored with you, rest assured of that, Doctor. But some things need to be addressed, whether you like it or not!”

“Yes?”

Donna took a deep breath. “Has it ever crossed your mind that I would do whatever only to stop you from pretending everything's all right? From disappearing God-knows-where for extensive periods of time, leaving me on my own?”

“That's what keeps me going,” he muttered, not looking at her.

“Oh, great! I was convinced you wouldn't tell me. Keeps you going?” She encouraged him to continue.

“I'm used to it.”

Donna rolled her eyes at him, but her look was understanding.

“Some changes need to be brought up, then! How about an unusual adventure? Some you'd been craving to attend?”

He shook his head.

“It's all good.”

The woman eyed him dubiously. The Spaceman looked nothing like it.

“You need something new? Someone?”

The Doctor sighed heavily at her. They had been having this conversation more times than he could count.

“The only one I need is gone, you know that.”

She eyed him knowingly. “I know what you need. You need a distraction! But first, you must have your breakfast. What is it you have, usually?”

Donna was ashamed to admit she did not know something so casual about him.

“Tea or coffee, most often.”

“Food?” Donna was determined.

“Doesn't matter.”

She gave him an incredulous look. “It matters!” _You look like a corpse._ “I'll get you something warm, anyway.”

He grumbled, but did not object.

Only when the food has arrived did he show a trace of emotion, backing away instantly. Somehow, he had secretly been expecting for something like this to happen eventually. Donna Noble has ordered him chips. The package was identical to- He gulped. These were from Rose's favourite chippy.

“No! This is too much, Donna. It hurts too much. I can't.”

“Nobody's asking for your opinion. You must eat something! When have you eaten last?” Somehow, she doubted there have been food replicators aboard. This was no _Star Trek_.

* * *

 

What has happened next has left Donna speechless.

“Eat, Doctor. I will keep you company.”

Rose Tyler has appeared beside him.

It was obvious food was suddenly the very last thing on his mind.

“Who are you?” He managed. This couldn't be-

“Nothing but a projection,” she spoke sadly.

“What?” The Doctor gasped, shocked.

“I have no means to come to you properly,” Rose explained to him bitterly.

“I can't believe it!” He growled, frustrated.

“Why? How is this possible?!”

“I have performed some... jiggery-pokery,” she spoke, suddenly uncomfortable. Would he understand?

“What kind of-” He was terrified all of a sudden. This was not supposed to be happening! What if Rose has caused some incurable paradox on accident?

He has forgotten his worries after her following words.

“I don't even have two minutes,” her voice fell. Rose knew he understood _which_ two minutes she was having in mind.

_Rose..._

Was _this_ it? He could already feel his already broken hearts shattering to even smaller shards.

She inhaled, trying to spill as much information as she could in the shortest time possible.

“Actually, I have come here to hear the end of the sentence,” she could barely look at him. He blinked at her, incredulous.

“If- I mean- could you? Please?”

He nodded. “I suppose it's only fair. Rose Tyler-”

The panic on her face has signalled there was no time to waste. He remembered their time running out. Once was more than enough...

“Love you, I do! Rose...”

The wide grin on her face, the unmistakable feelings burning in her eyes after having heard the words, however incorrect the construction of the sentence, just so he managed to tell it in time...

It was all worth it.

The girl blinked at him, then gasped, giggling excitedly.

“What is it, Rose? Is something amiss??”

The girl closed her eyes, her arms spread widely, as if she were intending to fly.

“What is happening? What are you intending to do, Rose?” The Doctor could not help but be amused, his confession having taken some of the never-before-recognised tension in his hearts away. “Don't hurt yourself!” He has forgotten, even if only for a few seconds, that this Rose was actually somewhere far away.

“Wish me luck, Doctor!” She sent him her tongue-touched grin... And _flew_.

* * *

 

The following instant, Rose has materialised aboard the ship.

“Fuck. Long-distance teleportation's just as complicated as I remember it,” she muttered to herself, regaining her balance.

Donna was the first to realise the changed situation.

“What?! How could you _do_ that?”

“Magic,” Rose winked at Donna, her eyes begging for cooperation. The Time Lord was staring at her, afraid to move any closer.

“It's only me, Doctor,” she addressed him quietly.

“This can't be,” he shook his head. “You can't be here! You're human! Humans can't simply teleport themselves without- without-”

His lower lip trembled. “You- you can't be-”

Rose has come to him, smiling softly. “I have found a way to get to you. Is this so hard to believe?”

The Doctor exhaled, his curiosity almost stronger than the wish to hold Rose in his arms and to never let her go.

“How?”

She has breathed the answer into his ear.

“You have finished the sentence.”

He might have wanted to ask her so many questions about their years spent apart... Yet finally affirming his words with a heated snog has appeared to be a much better idea.

 

 


	2. Unease

**Previously...**

_She has breathed the answer into his ear._

“ _You have finished the sentence.”_

_He might have wanted to ask her so many questions about their years spent apart... Yet finally affirming his words with a heated snog has appeared to be a much better idea._

* * *

 

**Rush to You**

**2\. Unease**

 

Rose grinned at him. “Maybe later?”

The Time Lord blinked at her, not understanding. “Why?”

“I thought you'd understand...” She breathed out, disillusioned.

“I understand,” he assured her. “You have just done something close to impossible!”

She sighed. “In my state, you mean?”

He backed off, suddenly startled. “What kind of a _state_? What do you mean? Are you all right?”

The fair-haired girl's words were suddenly barely above a whisper.“For a human, I'm not.”

The Doctor blinked his doubts away. He realised this was something he should have known right away... “For a human?” The Gallifreyan has given her the question anyway.

_Yes._

“For a Time Lady, I am bloody terrified!”

“What exactly terrifies you, Rose? Being a Time Lady? It's nowhere as bad as it looks!” He winked at her. “In fact, it is very-”

“Dangerous? Life-threatening? Trust me, I know,” she shuddered.

“You know it's not always so bad!”

“For a Time Lord born that way, yeah,” came Rose's reply. “For a puzzled and more or less abandoned human being?”

He gasped. “Do you mean you have been feeling abandoned ever since-”

“Ever since Norway? No. I have been feeling tricked and out of luck.”

“So?” The Doctor looked honestly concerned.

“Since the day I have changed, nothing was ever the same. I was hoping to keep it all a secret for as long as possible, but-”

* * *

 

“I don't know what exactly has just happened in here, but the Spaceman truly needs to eat first,” the ginger companion has reminded them of herself. “And I mean it. _Eat_ first.” _Shag later._

Rose did not miss her accidental thought. “If only,” she shrugged, startling Donna to no end.

“If only what?” The Doctor hated being left out of conversations.

“If only you knew,” Rose smirked at him. “You should eat.”

“Are _you_ all right?” He asked his loved one instead, her previous unfinished sentence leaving him uneasy.

“I am sorry to say it, Doctor, but your questions will only be answered the moment I can see the colour back to your face,” Rose breathed at him, only aware of the way her words might have sounded the moment his face reddened.

_That's not the way I meant it and you know it._

Rose shrugged at Donna instead, amused. “We aren't anywhere close to _that_ yet.” The redhead looked away, uncomfortable.

“Doctor... Don't be foolish and eat. I am staying. Not going anywhere.” _Ever._

“What about you, Tyler?”

She glared at him, her face suddenly a shade paler. _Don't you dare!_

The Doctor realised he might have touched some sensitive chord from her life inside Pete's World that they would undoubtedly need to address some time in the future, but _now_ was certainly the wrong time for that.

_Sorry!_

Donna was watching the couple warily. “If you two need some time for yourselves, that's fine with me. But I won't go away until I see you eat up at least a considerable part of this portion.” You two are free to share it, if you so fancy,” she added, having seen the mistrust on the Spaceman's face.

“If you want, I can try to get you some chips as well, _Rose_?”

“It's Rose all right,” she smiled at Donna broadly. But I can't even think about having a bite of anything right now,” she eyed the Time Lord meaningfully.

“Yes, of course,” he nodded, hurrying to eat the already barely warmish chips before Rose or Donna could say anything.

Rose was looking away, partly because she did not want to invoke any unpleasant sensations in her stomach. Even if she knew that was very likely just an illusion, now that her heavily altered nature has already become true to her.

“Will you be okay?” Rose addresed the ginger companion worriedly. “The Doctor and I, some traditions and habits of ours might shock you...”

The ginger companion shook her head, grinning at them both. “I don't think anything can shock me at this point, but thanks for thinking about me! By the way, the chips are finished. How about that other part of the sentence you were not supposed to hear, Rose?” Her voice kept gradually falling.

“Magic,” the fair-haired companion whispered at Donna with a grin. “Besides, what makes you think-”

“I can see it in your eyes, yeah? Nothing better than a good-”

Rose rolled her eyes at her. “He has only just admitted his feelings to me. How can you imagine-”

Donna gaped at her. She could see Rose was telling the truth. “I am so sorry! I was certain you two were lovers or a proper couple, at least!” She was greatly surprised.

The Doctor was following the conversation without a word, feeling deeply insulted.

 _It was my mistake! I should have, could have, but I did not think you would want me to!_ “Are you sure talking about this is even acceptable?” He glared at Donna.

“Idolising a woman the way you have and not telling her anything? You should be ashamed, Doctor!”

“I'm sure she knew it without my saying,” he spoke defensively.

Rose grinned at the older woman, not wanting to make the Doctor feel any more uncomfortable.

“The Doctor's abilities at implying are impeccable. I knew it all without his saying!” She exhaled, not truly believing her own words.

Donna shook her head at her, incredulous. “If you say so, Rose.”

The fair companion sighed in relief, unwilling to continue the conversation.“I'm exhausted. This teleportation has truly been the strangest-”

“One of the strangest things I have seen,” Donna agreed. “Go, have some rest. Pay no mind to this amorous idiot here. How could he not tell you-”

The Time Lord sighed heavily at her, greatly uncomfortable himself. “You two keep talking at cross-purposes. Shall we go, Rose?”

 _So you could avoid the important topics all over again?_ She bit at him, but accepted his extended hand all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get better. With kisses!


	3. Acceptance

**Previously...**

 

_The Time Lord sighed heavily at her, greatly uncomfortable himself. “You two keep talking at cross-purposes. Shall we go, Rose?”_

So you could avoid the important topics all over again? _She bit at him, but accepted his extended hand all the same._

 

**Rush to You**

**3\. Acceptance ~~~~**

 

The Doctor blushed, the moment they have quickly excused themselves and left Donna to think about the unlikely occurrence on her own. “I’m sorry,” he said honestly. “You must understand, Rose… Everything has happened so quickly, I-”

She understood the sudden wave of unexpected emotions which must have fallen upon him. Rose knew _exactly_ how this felt and nodded. “It’s okay. It _must_ be,” she smiled at him, her eyes filled with expectations. She has gone through hell to reach him. Has broken more pieces of scientific equipment trying than she could remember. Possibly twice the items actually present inside the entire bloody Torchwood.

She gulped.

“Is everything all right, love?” The Doctor was not going to waste a moment of what was supposed to be their magical reunion seeing her upset.

Rose exhaled. _No._

The alien was upleasantly surprised. _You have done the impossible. I’d say that’s already a fair reason to be happy? At least a little bit?_

“I know I can’t allow myself to _not_ be happy, Doctor. But this meeting has turned out to be rather-”

The Time Lord pulled her into an embrace. _Then, it’s my primary purpose to make sure you don’t have a reason to be sad from now on, Rose!_

The girl smiled at him challengingly. “I’d like to see you try, Doctor!”

He blinked at her. “The Rose Tyler I knew was an epitome of positivity,” the Gallifreyan looked at her with an unnamed emotion. “Whatever has happened, love? Has becoming a Time Lady changed you this much? I- I can imagine it must have been something extremely painful, excruciating, even-”

Rose sighed at him. “However painful the experience, however intolerable… It meant nothing to me since the moment our friend Jack Harkness has told me to never, ever stop looking for you. He said you were broken without me,” she eyed him questioningly.

The Doctor nodded, grim. _You have no idea._

 _My Doctor..._ Rose has pulled him even closer to herself. _I wish we could stay here in this room, away from everyone… Just you and I, aboard the TARDIS-_

The Doctor looked at her teasingly. _I’m sure Donna wouldn’t approve!_

Rose sent him a tongue-touched grin, excited. “Would you?”

“Yes,” he said without a doubt. _If this means we’re getting closer to the forever you have once promised me-_ The longing in his eyes has told her more than anything else could.

Rose’s lips have connected with his right away without a warning. If this unexpected gesture meant freeing at least some of the Doctor’s long suppressed feelings or emotions, she was ready for whatever it took.

As expected, he froze in surprise for a moment before answering the long-due declaration of the unquestionable love, the mixture of a surprise, eagerness, promises and devotion all fitting very well inside the lengthy passionate snog Rose has started, expecting anything but the way the Doctor has doubled its intensity, pulling his sweetheart back to himself right after she’s backed away for air.

 _Thank you,_ his words touched her mind like a caress. _I don’t know how to repay you for what you’re doing to me, Rose._

Her words were almost bitter. _I am giving myself away to you because I want to. Because, even during all those empty years without seeing you, I have made myself… The optimistic one. The inspiring, ever-happy creature-_

The Doctor smiled at her encouragingly. _You are not a_ creature _, love. You are someone I am going to love_ forever _, no matter what. Living with you during the entirety given to us comes in the package. No matter if you’re happy, sad, angry or simply-_

“-simply in need of a shag, according to Donna,” Rose grinned at him, wanting to see him smile.

He has. “What about you _becoming_ an optimist? Are you implying you no longer are, love?” The Doctor has never thought there could be a time when his Rose wasn’t looking for positive things everywhere.

 _They_ wanted _me to be, so I was. For the gloomy Pete’s World, I have aimed to be the happiest person around._

“Were you?” He asked her quietly, afraid he knew what her answer was going to be.

“I hope so!” Rose grinned at him, not giving him a chance to think differently.

The Doctor smiled, delighted about seeing her returning back to being the bringer of joy to everyone by simply being present nearby.

 _My Rose,_ he breathed into her. _Would you grant me the pleasure-_

She did not face him, but her breathing has become quicker and more excited.

_Yes._

The Doctor has made her look at him, meeting her burning eyes. He understood hiding things from someone as observant as Rose has always been close to impossible. Particularly now, with a different species being a thing of the past.

 _Are you sure?_ The Doctor asked her anyway.

Rose sighed. This conversation has already begun taking an unexpected turn, one she wasn’t sure she was ready to deal with. _Do I look like someone untrue to my promises, Doctor?_

“You never were,” he smiled at her lovingly. “The incredible Rose Tyler. How many obstacles did you have to overcome to get to me?”

“That’s what interests a scientific mind like yours, obviously. The numbers,” she giggled. “What else would you like to know? The number of minutes, seconds it took for me to-”

The Doctor understood Rose was merely teasing him, but he could not control the blush now colouring his cheeks.

_Not- not exactly. I want to know everything you feel like sharing with me, love._

Rose exhaled. “Let’s talk about Donna instead?” She changed the subject quickly. Forcing herself to go through the memories - which her Time Lady mind has placed inside her suddenly unbelievably-well-ordered list - was making her tense. “This… order, it’s making me uncomfortable. Makes me forget the once-familiar and welcome… Mess inside my human mind, yeah?”

The Doctor grinned at her. “I know just how to make the system inside your mind jumbled enough, any time. Besides, I think you, as someone having been human all your life, should have no trouble with it,” he pulled her into a passionate snog.

“What are you doing?” Rose grinned at the Doctor, suddenly eager to help him. Wearing this many clothes has suddenly become almost suffocating.

“I’m introducing you to the most pleasant way of causing disarray inside your mind, Rose,” he smiled at her knowingly.

 


End file.
